Power is Magic
by MyLittleMuffinZ
Summary: Another human has somehow traveled to the land (and universe) of Equestria, and in the process turns her into a pony as well. How does she handle things? Well, eventually sh-*squee* hits the fan and crossovers go loose. This is also a self insert. There is also inner dialogue. brains dialogue carachters inner dialouge
1. Introducing

Ouch.  
I fell down... something doesn't seem right here. My ears are ringing too.  
Eyes, please open.

Lol nope

Urgh, I can hear something come close to me. Eyes, please can you work ye- OMG WHAT IS THAT? Large turquoise eyes were staring at me. They can't be that big...

That's what she said  
~Shut up brain~

"U-uh, are you okay?" The person, probably a girl, staring at me had a smooth and quiet voice. I could only manage to shake my head; my body was in serious pain. She called other people over to help me, and I could sorta hear their names. I think I heard Light Spark, Pinkie and Apple. The names sort of rung a bell, but it was hard to hear myself think over them talking and the pain that still ran through my body. Then it hit me. Literally. Some one or something hit me, and at that that point, I passed out.

I woke up again, by the sound of someone humming a familiar tune. Thankfully I was able to get up myself without derping out. Looking around, I realized that I wasn't in the right place; everything seemed 2-Dimensional. "Hoo Hoo!" I turned around to see an owl and a fiery colored bird. They looked familiar, I swear. "Ah, hello? Oh, you're awake!" a feminine voice came from above me. I was guessing she was upstairs, so I went up. There were books in bookcases lining all of the walls, and the smell of apple pie surrounded me. I suddenly realized where I was; Ponyville, Equestria. I could remember everything from the show, the names, the places, the adventures. I wonder which episode I am in right now. Seeing Twilight Sparkle clicked something inside of me. Am I still human? How will I be treated? "Good morning, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Oh no, I can't screw up on this. My pony OC's name was something... "Um, my name is Pastel." Twilight replied with a smile. "Nice meeting you Pastel. What brings you here to Ponyville? Where are you from?"

~Oh crap. Brain, what do I do?~  
I have no pooping clue  
~Oh come on, stop being Zoey Redbird versus swearing~

"Um, let's just say that I got lost and I ended up here somehow, because I have the slightest idea how I got here" She gave me a perplexed look. It's not like I could tell her the truth and not get strange looks and get sent to Princess Celestia and all that crap. "Well, that's the strangest thing I've heard from a newcomer. Anyways, would you like to have some pie?" Oh sweet lord, I rarely get to eat pie, and now I have a chance to eat some again. Then words slipped out of my mouth, which shouldn't have. "Oh my GOD yes! I love pie!" I should have replaced that word with Celestia, as she is the immortal ruler of this world along with Luna. It became the Twilight love story from there. I stared at her, she stared at me. It was basically a long staring contest, except for the fact that blinking was allowed this time. Finally some pony broke the ice. "Uh, how about I introduce you to my friends instead? And who is this 'GOD' you speak of?" I still kept staring, but it was hard not to answer. "Um, I forgot to put 'ess' at the end to make the word 'Godess', which is who Princess Celestia is. I wonder why she's PRINCESS Celestia and not 'Queen' Celestia. Actually, we should just get on with meeting your friends." Woah, that doesn't happen very often, when I'm able to blabber on with out being interrupted and no particular subject whatsoever. Twilight Sparkle replied to me with a simple nod.

We were headed towards Rarity's boutiques, and Twilight asked me another question. "So, Pastel, I see your cutie mark, and it intrigues me. What exactly is your special talent?" Oooohhh, so I'm a pony, this is going to take awhile. I tried to explain as much as possible, also trying to follow the main story I gave my OC as to how she obtained hers. "Well, it's a long story. I was talented in many things, and I just couldn't seem to make them relate to each other. I could draw well, and I could easily sing, as well as I could design things. I got my cutie mark by simultaneously winning a singing contest, and getting a painting of mine sold for over 900 bits, and here I am" Twilight stared at me again, this time in shock. I knew she was going to say something at one point, but that didn't happen until we reached Rarity's boutique.

As we entered Rarity's boutique, I saw how beautiful and assorted her dresses were. I spotted their gala dresses in a far corner in a closet. There was a craft that I recognized from the episode 'Sisterhooves Social', the one that Sweetie Belle made with gems. "Hi Rarity, how's it going today?" Twilight Sparkle came to Rarity gently and awkwardly.

-I'm doing fine Twilight, just fine. Who is this friend you brought into my boutique? Is she new here?"

-This is Pastel. Remember yesterday at Fluttershy's cottage?

-Why, no! I wasn't there!

-Oh. Well, she was 'passed out' in Fluttershy's backyard, and no one noticed her until Angel pointed her out.

-Ah, I see. So, have you come here to look at my outfits?

-Exactly, and I think Pastel is really interested in your work, just looking at her face.

Wait, what? My eavesdropping skills are good, but that sentence sort of pissed me off. I don't know why, its just the word 'face'.I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful outfits she made. They were so beautiful, simple words couldn't describe them. "Ah Pastel, your cutie mark is interesting, would you care to tell me what is means?" Ugh, not again. I might as well tell her what it represents. Looking to my er, rump, I noticed a little addition to my cutie mark. It was black, and it was shaped like a portal, which surrounded my original cutie mark. It couldn't be from the fact that I know about the games Portal and Portal 2, it must be something really special about me. "Well, the paintbrush represents my skill in visual arts, and the eighth note represents my skill in musical arts, and the sewing needle represents my skill in designing. The star, or asterisk it makes shows that I am talented and well rounded in all arts, and the circle around it... I'm actually quite not sure about it..." That didn't make sense. I'm pretty sure a pony would know their cutie mark like the back of their hand... I mean their hoof? Anyways, Rarity did give me the confused look as well. "Well, Pastel, since you're good at designing things, would you mind helping me with a new fashion line? I've got designers block and would appreciate a helping hoof.  
Hmm, I really do have a sense of fashion; my friends said, so why not.

-Sure! So, where do we start?

-Just come with me, I'll show you. Oh, and Twilight, you can come too!

~~~

Princess Celestia

There it was again. I can feel it, but where is it? "Sister, do you feel that pulse of energy?" Luna looked up to me. "Yes, I can feel it very faintly. Do we really have to do this? There must be a safer and friendlier alternative to this, who knows what might happen." The energy, it was like none other. It wasn't giving off any sort of bad of good aura. It must be something to be treated with caution.

-I assure you little sister, once we know whether this is a threat or not, we will make sure it cannot be. I shall call the royal guards to protect the palace.

-If that's what we'll do, I'll stick to the plan we have known since... that time.


	2. Not Welcomed

It was already noon, and I haven't met any of Twilight's friends except Rarity. We were launched into a full on discussion after I designed one dress, for pony's sake. Wait, oh now the pony behavior is settling in. This is going to get awkward between me myself and I. Apparently, Rarity and me were only able to make three designs. Time just flew past us until Twilight, who was probably bored to the max, realized how much time we spent. "Um, I think we better get going; I bet at least one of us ponies need to eat." My stomach rumbled as she pointed it out. "Oh, um, Rarity... It's been great talking to you and meeting you. Thanks for inviting me to help!" Rarity replied right away, which was weird considering the fact that she is prudent. "Oh, no, thank you for helping me! See you later!" Me and Twilight exited her boutique. I couldn't help but think about my designs. Are some of them actually going to be on display? Are they actually that good? These questions seem ridiculous, but I see things differently. I know that there are always people better than me, and I put myself down because of it, just not too much. I always tried to improve, but things seemed to never get better, or it could just be my subconscious fishing for compliments like and attention whore.

-Where are we going next? Are we going to visit Pink- I mean another one of your friends Twilight?

-Um, I was thinking of visiting Pinkie Pie, but she's still exhausted from something that happened awhile ago.

-What happened?

-Pinkie Pie was trying to have fun with everyone, but couldn't so she went to the legendary mirror pool to clone herself so that she can be in more than one place to maximize the fun. Sadly, there were so many clones that we couldn't tell the difference until we gave them a test of watching paint dry. We were luckily able to eliminate all of the clones and send them back into the pond. She still might be tired from that kerfuffle.

-Wait, the mirror pool? So basically, all hell broke loose because of it. Did you seal off the entrance?

-I sure have. We used Tom to block it.

-You mean the rock?

-Yeah the one that Rarity fell in love with, when Discord came in. He's like, chaos personified.

-Oh, did you and your friends turn him into stone with- oh dear Celestia, I shouldn't have let that slip out of my mouth.

-How exactly did you you know?

~Ok Sky, say something clever...~  
I'm psychic  
~No, thats too mainstream. It's so common, no one would believe you if you said that~  
I saw you in that celebration in Canterlot...for thanking you guys for being saved from... eternal chaos, yeah  
~Much better~

-Um, I saw you in that celebration in Canterlot for thanking you girls for saving Equestria from eternal chaos.

-Oh yeah! That celebration flew so fast, I completely forgot about it. All I now remember from it was Pinkie devouring every single dessert in sight. Wait a sec, you know what? I need to get to Fluttershy's cottage for practice.

-Practicing...?

-A magic choreography with animals and levitation.

-Cool! You know, on the way we should get a snack, we haven't eaten lunch yet.

-Ah yes, you're right.

Our stomachs growled as we headed towards... somewhere. I was really just following Twilight because I know I will somehow get lost. Later on, I realized we were heading towards Sweet Apple must be where we're going to eat lunch. I could tell because of all the apple trees which lined the road and made a forest.

~~~

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight! You stoppin' by for lunch?"  
Again, our stomachs growled, which answered her question right away. "I see. Who's this friend you've got here? She seems like a new face in town." Whoa, she talks so much like I'd imagine Stevie Rae, and she actually does act similar to her. "I'm Pastel. I just came in a day-" Twilight Sparkle interrupted me. " Do you remember what happened last afternoon at Fluttershy's backyard?" AppleJack gave her that look. That one look where you know something and don't want to really talk about it. Not the funny one where she looks around a puffs her cheeks; that's when she tells a lie. They were clearly hiding something from me. AppleJack replied with an agitated nod. Seems that AppleJack really doesn't like lying. I've tried to get into that sort of habit; it sorta stuck to me, and gave me trouble when I just spurt out the true answer without thinking. Then it has it's benefits. Anyways, I had my head in the clouds again, wondering what they were hiding for me. "So, you gonna eat, Pastel?" I snapped out of the daydreaming.

-Um, what?

-Are y'all gonna eat lunch with us?

-Oh yeah! I feel starving right now, actually.

~~~

Oh boy, that was delicious. I will never think of apples the same way again. The Apple family live by their name quite well, and have made the best, I mean the best apple food ever. First, there was pie. I love how pie and PI are so different and so similar. Apple pie was the first thing on my dish, and I'm glad the Apple family doesn't mind sloppiness, because I tend to eat sloppy with delicious food. I snarfed it right down, along with apple fritters, apple muffins and a slice of apple CAKE. Yes, the cake is a lie, but this, this is so not a lie nor a trap. I didn't know you could actually make apple cake with natural apple flavor, by freaking hand/hoof. I bet that would make cooking much harder. And changing diapers...eugghhh. There I am, going off subject. After all that, I felt potbellied like what happened in the very first episode with Twilight Sparkle. Well, I guess I'd now be off to Fluttershy's cottage now.

~~~

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy was panicking like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know that watching animals float in the air were that entertaining to watch. Maybe there would be other parts of the show that no one ever mentions, because floating animals are definitely the best thing ever. I heard my own sarcasm there. Making animals flying that shouldn't fly; that's actually interesting. Like pigs for example, they don't have a reason to be suspended in midair, but here it is! Flying pigs, PewDiePie would like that. So, I believe that Rainbow Dash is coming soon... "Woah!" Twilight's scream interrupted my train of thought. There it is. "Twilight! Every pony! Come quick, it's an emergency!"

~~~

This can't be happening, it can't. I have seen this episode before, and I have not realized how painful and horrible those deeds were, the ones that Trixie are doing right now. I just don't understand how that alicorn amulet came to be in the first place. "Snips, Snails, come forward." Oh sweet lord no, not this. Just imagine what would you be doing if someone did that to you; complete torture, complete mental breakdown. I watched in horror as they were changed, and DROPPED to the solid ground on their BUTTS. That would probably hurt whether you were a baby or elder. She, she just dropped an innocent, fragile baby to the ground, from like four or more feet high, just to 'show off' That is called heartless. The next thing I know, I didn't know what got to me, something clicked in me and I just threw a freaking hissy fit at Trixie, after giving back Pinkies muzzle and returning everyone back to normal.

-HEY, STOP IT

-How dare you give an order to the Great and Powerful Trixie?

-YOU ARE A SUCH A JERK RIGHT NOW

-Oh, am I? The Great and Powerful Trixie is simply taking revenge.

-YOU CAUSED PAIN TO THE PONIES HERE, YOU MADE THEIR LIVES MISERABLE!

-Ah, how about we have a duel? You versus me. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville, FOREVER! Oh, and by the winner, I mean me.

-You little B-witch... You remind me of nesting dolls.  
-And why is that, loser?

-Because you're so full of yourself

I gave her a smile, probably the most strange looking one. I was trying to keep my laughter, and look intimidating so I would have looked weird.


	3. Changing

Pastel

Trixie is trying to make me feel pain and make my life miserable and I just sitting here behind my large, magic absorbent shield along with the rest of Ponyville. I don't even know if Trixie can even get to destroying it; I keep on repairing after three or four hits. It took a long time, and Trixie is still going, I think I should shake things up a bit. "Come out of behind your shield you coward! Face me or be destroyed!" I stepped up from behind the shield. "Ha, you're scared, aren't you?" I charged up my magic. "Is that all you can do, shoot a beam, loser? Heh, I bet that's your real name, Miss weak and powerless." Her taunts didn't get to me. I was all focused on trying to torture her in a ridiculous way. I felt the power flowing through my body, concentrated to my horn. I knew what I was going to do to her. "Not even a magic beam can harm the most Great and Powerful Trixie!" I bet she was going to put on some sort of shield. At that point, I was ready to fire. I looked back, and every pony behind me were staring at us in fear. I aimed back at Trixie. There was a blinding light that surrounded both of us. I'm glad I put the shield on the other ponies before shooting at Trixie... oh shoot it's going to get me too. This is going to be awkward, although I could just reverse it on myself. The light faded away, and hey, Mine Little Pony.

What I saw before my eyes was a blocky Trixie. She actually looked cute, even the anger I could see on her pixelated face. I just couldn't help but laugh, and had to check myself out too. I was blocky too, but my cutie mark looked like a blob of black and red. After casting a reversal spell, I looked normal, and Trixie was still trying to get back at me. Little did she know that you can only levitate things as a unicorn in the Minecraft Mine Little Pony mod. Now I could could start to ROTFLMAO.

-Bahahahahaa! You look hilarious!

-How did you do this?! Trixie demands to be retuned to normal, right now!

-Ah, nothing but my imagination and experience! Hey, you still look funny with that face! Hah!

-The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to be powerful again!

-Now you're just The Great Trixie. Is that degrading for you?

-Yes! I want to go back! I mean, no, I mean, not exactly!

-Then what?

-The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to have her magic returned!

-Take off your little evil necklace of yours. It's ugly and it got you in this big heck of a mass.

-NO, I will never take my precious necklace off!

-Gollum, you're scaring off every pony. ~heehee~

-Trixie is not Gollum. Who is this Gollum you speak of?

-This evil thing. ~Shit's getting real~

I don't even know how I did it, but I 'searched the internet' in Equestria for a good, ugly looking, detailed CGI of Gollum. I showed the best one to Trixie, and she shrieked like a little filly. "See, scaredy Trixie? Look, if you don't take off that necklace amulet thing of yours and stop causing harm and boasting, you are staying as a blocky pony. Probably becoming obsessed with you precious and turn ugly yourself. " She looked at me, and went Twilight Love Story on me. She nodded. It wasn't too hard to change her back, but I hope she learns her lesson. Wait a second, how did I...? Only the wearer can take off the amulet, yet corrupts them, to make things harder, so how did I take out the corruption? I felt funny after she took off the amulet. I placed it to the side, and after Trixie apologized, she became 'The Meek and Humble Trixie'. She's never going to let go of that 'full of herself' habit, the irony in her statement as she left. I noticed throughout the show, her magic was blue (boastful), then red (corruption), then pink ( life changed?). I thought it was the color of the pony's cutie mark, in which my magic was dark red or maroon, or at least I thought its color was. Then others say its the color of their eyes, or maybe even their aura. Turning back to everypony else, they were still staring, but now in shock and awe. "What? This sounds cliché, but why are you all staring me like I have three eyes or heads?" Out of all of them, it was Rainbow Dash to point it out. "A-an Alicorn?" I rushed straight to Twilight's Library, where I could find a large mirror. Hopefully nothing of the Seer Stone would show up, that's just BS. There was a basement, where a large mirror, nearly as large as the size of the wall it was placed upon. I looked into the mirror, and I was an alicorn. Strangely enough, I had a differently shaped horn, and my cutie mark changed. From my original cutie mark which stayed, there were swirly, intricate patterns which ran down my hind legs. My horn was shaped like a dagger, quite pointy at the end. My eyes were a different color; white. I'm not evil, nor am I willing to be. It's actually a rare eye color in this place. My mane was a mix of ocean blue and sky blue as well. "HALT!" A loud voice surprised me, it was coming from behind. "What do you want?" I asked quietly and shyly. There was no speaking. All I remembered from then on was that I was knocked out... by the captain of the royal guards.

~~~

"Hello there." Somepony or someone was talking to me. "I see you have woken up." My thoughts were still cloudy from being knocked out. Is this pony their leader? "Have you caused pain to our subjects?" Then it happened.

Chapter 4 - Paranoid

Pastel

A bright light shone in my face. I was sitting in a cold, dark room with nothing and no one. "Why are you here?" I was being interrogated. Well, crap. When I get interrogated harshly, I become timid and shy, so it makes people think I'm lying. It's annoying, like as if I were speaking in another language, and they couldn't quite understand. I could barely respond. " I-I don't even know how I ended up in here in the first place." The voice became louder and more threatening. "What are your intentions?" That was easy, but they could change anytime. "I um, want to at least be comfortable here if I can't get back to my universe." The seemingly disembodied voice was distinct once more, echoing throughout the room. "What is this universe you speak of?" No, not this question. Ever since I was involved into this fandom, I've learnt from many fanfics that if you are ever asked those questions, bear in mind that they are still real in a sense. "A universe where humans exist, and your whole story is um, nothing but a show... Not trying to piss you off... or something." The light shone brightly in my face again, and I found myself right before the two princesses who ruled over this very land. Princess Luna was standing with pride, strictness, or royalty. I couldn't tell the difference. Princess Celestia stood beside her little sister. I tried to read her emotions by looking at her face, but it stayed blank. I could say that I could slap her face a million times and she would not laugh or cry, or even react at all, but that's not how to treat royalty. I couldn't speak at that point; I was shocked. "Do you happen to be human?" The two sister asked in perfect synchronization. Still speechless, I managed to make a quiet squeak, much like Fluttershys. Looking around, the royal guards surrounded me, and I could see Twilight's brother in the distance. The interrogation continued.

-So, you are human?

-Uh, if that makes you happy, yes...

I heard mumbling behind me, coming from the guards.

-If we were fictional in your world, how much do you know?

-Twilight and her five friends formed the Elements of Harmony to 'defeat' Nightmare Moon so that you, Princess Luna would be free. I believe they also made one of the recent Grand Galloping Galas the most exciting. Then shortly later, defeated Discord with the Elements of Harmony. And hey, didn't Princess Cadance and Twilight's brother marry? Princess Celestia sent Twilight and her friends to find a better way to protect the Crystal Empire. What were you two doing when that happened? I believe that you haven't received any friendship reports yet from any of Twilight's friends either. Don't worry, Applejack will be writing soon.

The two princesses were shocked. I like showing off, and it paid off for me finally. Oh, the advantages of being a brony. It's like knowing everything of this universe from the start to the end. Back to the princesses, they were having a conversation between themselves. I wonder what they're talking about. Does it involve me and/or some sort of legend or prophecy?

~~~

Princess Luna

-Tia! This doesn't make sense. She hasn't even placed a threat to us! Not even any of Equestria!

-No, this is not what it seems. Something is going to happen, something big. It may change Equestria forever, and I know, that this pony will be involved.

-But Tia, she is friendly. You remember what happened to me, right? Even if she has a bad side to her, there will always be the good side.

-She was the source of the magic pulse, the energy wave. There's something peculiar about this pony. It may be the fact that she is human. Sister, you know that a few humans have visited before, right?

-Yes! They had beautiful personalities!

-But to each bloom, there is rain.

-I do not see what could go wrong. If something bad happened, surely, we will recover.

-In the future, you will see... It is only trouble that I see ahead.

~~~

Twilight Sparkle

"Wh-what?!" I couldn't comprehend what just happened. First, there was Pastel battling Trixie and suddenly, she was all choppy and blocky! How could there be such spells? How could Pastel have done that? The other fact that baffled me very much, was how Pastel turned into an alicorn. It started of with her cutie mark changing, which is quite rare. Then her horn grew, then wings came out of her back. She grew taller, as all alicorns are taller than regular ponies. Her mane and tail flowed strangely like Nightmare Moons, although I don't see the evil in her. The last thing I knew, was that she fled to the library, being chased by the royal guards of Canterlot. I spotted my brother within the crowd of guards, but I didn't bother trying to talk to him. I should have, but I was too afraid of asking him, interfering his work.

After they left, I ran inside the library to check if they have left Pastel alone."Pastel? Are you here?" I checked the upper floor, and the basement. Kitchen, check. Bedrooms, check. Laboratory/Basement, was nowhere to be found. Only one reason that she was gone popped into my mind; she was pony-napped.


	4. Paranoid

Pastel

A bright light shone in my face. I was sitting in a cold, dark room with nothing and no one. "Why are you here?" I was being interrogated. Well, crap. When I get interrogated harshly, I become timid and shy, so it makes people think I'm lying. It's annoying, like as if I were speaking in another language, and they couldn't quite understand. I could barely respond. " I-I don't even know how I ended up in here in the first place." The voice became louder and more threatening. "What are your intentions?" That was easy, but they could change anytime. "I um, want to at least be comfortable here if I can't get back to my universe." The seemingly disembodied voice was distinct once more, echoing throughout the room. "What is this universe you speak of?" No, not this question. Ever since I was involved into this fandom, I've learnt from many fanfics that if you are ever asked those questions, bear in mind that they are still real in a sense. "A universe where humans exist, and your whole story is um, nothing but a show... Not trying to piss you off... or something." The light shone brightly in my face again, and I found myself right before the two princesses who ruled over this very land. Princess Luna was standing with pride, strictness, or royalty. I couldn't tell the difference. Princess Celestia stood beside her little sister. I tried to read her emotions by looking at her face, but it stayed blank. I could say that I could slap her face a million times and she would not laugh or cry, or even react at all, but that's not how to treat royalty. I couldn't speak at that point; I was shocked. "Do you happen to be human?" The two sister asked in perfect synchronization. Still speechless, I managed to make a quiet squeak, much like Fluttershys. Looking around, the royal guards surrounded me, and I could see Twilight's brother in the distance. The interrogation continued.

-So, you are human?

-Uh, if that makes you happy, yes...

I heard mumbling behind me, coming from the guards.

-If we were fictional in your world, how much do you know?

-Twilight and her five friends formed the Elements of Harmony to 'defeat' Nightmare Moon so that you, Princess Luna would be free. I believe they also made one of the recent Grand Galloping Galas the most exciting. Then shortly later, defeated Discord with the Elements of Harmony. And hey, didn't Princess Cadance and Twilight's brother marry? Princess Celestia sent Twilight and her friends to find a better way to protect the Crystal Empire. What were you two doing when that happened? I believe that you haven't received any friendship reports yet from any of Twilight's friends either. Don't worry, Applejack will be writing soon.

The two princesses were shocked. I like showing off, and it paid off for me finally. Oh, the advantages of being a brony. It's like knowing everything of this universe from the start to the end. Back to the princesses, they were having a conversation between themselves. I wonder what they're talking about. Does it involve me and/or some sort of legend or prophecy?

~~~

Princess Luna

-Tia! This doesn't make sense. She hasn't even placed a threat to us! Not even any of Equestria!

-No, this is not what it seems. Something is going to happen, something big. It may change Equestria forever, and I know, that this pony will be involved.

-But Tia, she is friendly. You remember what happened to me, right? Even if she has a bad side to her, there will always be the good side.

-She was the source of the magic pulse, the energy wave. There's something peculiar about this pony. It may be the fact that she is human. Sister, you know that a few humans have visited before, right?

-Yes! They had beautiful personalities!

-But to each bloom, there is rain.

-I do not see what could go wrong. If something bad happened, surely, we will recover.

-In the future, you will see... It is only trouble that I see ahead.

~~~

Twilight Sparkle

"Wh-what?!" I couldn't comprehend what just happened. First, there was Pastel battling Trixie and suddenly, she was all choppy and blocky! How could there be such spells? How could Pastel have done that? The other fact that baffled me very much, was how Pastel turned into an alicorn. It started of with her cutie mark changing, which is quite rare. Then her horn grew, then wings came out of her back. She grew taller, as all alicorns are taller than regular ponies. Her mane and tail flowed strangely like Nightmare Moons, although I don't see the evil in her. The last thing I knew, was that she fled to the library, being chased by the royal guards of Canterlot. I spotted my brother within the crowd of guards, but I didn't bother trying to talk to him. I should have, but I was too afraid of asking him, interfering his work.

After they left, I ran inside the library to check if they have left Pastel alone."Pastel? Are you here?" I checked the upper floor, and the basement. Kitchen, check. Bedrooms, check. Laboratory/Basement, was nowhere to be found. Only one reason that she was gone popped into my mind; she was pony-napped.

Princess Luna

From this point on, let's just say that I don't understand why my sister would do such a thing. I tried reasoning with her every awakening second, yet she stood her ground as well as I did. She could have done it anyways, she's THE ruler of Equestria, only if I could have enough power to flip the tables.,.. No, I mustn't go there. If I kept that in mind, I'd sooner become Nightmare Moon again. I rule with her, being equal as always. We treat our subjects and all who enter with respect and kindness, unless they threaten any of us. I still do not see the threat, nor do I feel it. It may be my ignorance, or my kindness. My sister has never been more paranoid than the time when she sent Twilight Sparkle and her friends to protect the Crystal Empire. We could have done it ourselves, but there is a kingdom for us to rule.

My sister ended our conversation abruptly, meaning that she had something else planned in her mind. I could only imagine what she was to do with her. This does not bode well.

~~~

Pastel

Princess Celestia walked up to me. I thought she was going to cast a spell of some sort, but she went straight to my head and whispered to me. "I will need to check you, make sure you are not a threat" Well, that wasn't creepy at all; awkward wording much. She cast a few spells, and saw a reflection in her eyes. I couldn't quite make out what she was seeing, but I know that she's seeing things that I can't. Luna was staring at whatever Celestia was looking at too, it could be about anything. She might be looking into my past, or my deep secrets, or what I wish to know, what I know. Right now, I don't even know if she's going to see that... disgusting, annoying past.


	5. Anger Risen

Princess Celestia

Pain. Love. Confusion. Imagination. I could only describe so little of what I was seeing. I can't let her do any harm here. Her magic is not based on her cutie mark, and neither is it based on her magic limits, capabilities. It was based on her mind, her imagination. I never knew that some pony, or should I say some one, would have such an enigmatic mind. Although you could say that everyone is like that in their own way. Just pondering for awhile can make anyone more wise, smart, and knowledgeable. I do not know what to do with her, now. Putting her magic out seems like the best solution, or maybe teach her like Twilight Sparkle. Although she is from a different place; she might have different standards. She looked at me with curiosity. I stopped searching her history and life. Dear me, I have never seen such advancements in technology before, maybe Equestria can benefit from that. Dear me, this 'shipping' is the most disgustingly strange thing I have heard of. Dear me, I must test her power.

-Now, what is your name?

-Human name, or pony name?

-Either is fine.

-My pony name that I made up was hard to find, but it is Pastel. My 'real' human name is Sky.

-Very well. Do you know where I am taking you?

-Um, no. You going to... get rid of me or something?

-That is a possibility. Now is not the time; I cannot judge the cover of a book.

Sky and I walked down the long corridor, through Canterlot. The beauty of it, I could explain so much, and yet at the same time, so little. We were headed towards my quarters; my personal, private room. I seldom let anypony in. In fact, the only ponies that have been in my room other than me were Luna, Twilight, a few servants and a few guards on those days of random paranoia. Now, a human, that was somehow turned into a pony. If this can happen, anything can happen. I only wish that something good comes out of her presence here. I cast a protection spell on myself, Luna, and the whole castle before the guards brought her in. I am only making sure that whatever happens, nothing will be permanently destroyed, for this is an ancient and important building of Equestria. If it were to fall... everyone would be lost, angry, confused, even mad. As we entered my room, Sky looked around in awe. I could see why. In most houses and homes, bedrooms normally have one small bed, a closet, and a few shelves. Just enough space for one pony. My quarters, as I call it, has quite a large bed, it's own washroom of course, and a walk-in closet large enough for ten or more ponies to fit in. There was a secret though. In both my washroom and walk-in closet are two hidden levers. Once both are pulled down, a secret passage opens up under my bed, in which you have to use a shrinking and teleportation spell to get under, since magic is strangely restricted in that area. That was where I could go and let my emotions loose, without having anypony hearing or seeing me in the process. It's not just about having the fancy life, being the ruler of Equestria. There are its pros and cons. I only told Luna about this, and I have to reveal it to some pony else, who is not even of my same species. I went and pulled both levers, then the testing begun.

"Now, Sky, I want you to do a shrinking spell on both of us" She thought for second."Shrinking, okay" The first peculiar thing I noticed about her was her magic. It was of a dark color, maroon or even black. Not many ponies have that. The magic aura of a pony depends on their aura itself, or their cutie mark, and their eyes. Her cutie mark was red and black. An asterisk made out of a paintbrush, an eighth note, and a seeing needle, surrounded by an elliptic ring. She cast the spell with ease, explaining the fact that her magic abilities were mainly powered from her imagination. We were as small as mice now. "Sky, the next thing I want you to do is to teleport us under my bed" This was testing advanced teleportation spells; where you don't need to see where you are going to teleport to. She did that spell quite easily as well. The secret passage under my bed gradually became larger, so that you could get back to normal size at the bottom. The secret room wasn't just a hole in the earth, it was painted, decorated, and nicely furnished, so that there is something to do other than bawl on a cold, stone floor. She noticed the increase in size, so she used a size changing spell. "Ha, easy!" I knew she was to think this as something simple. "This is only the start..."

~~~

"Shape shifting, please" Sky was doing pretty well, despite that she was not an alicorn, which was what the guards said when they took her. Did she really look like one? Or we're they seeing things? I could only guess, but then when she changed back to a pony, her mane started to flow, and her cutie mark would change as well. Eventually, she had wings as well, and her horn sharply became longer. The testing was almost over, and it was just the perfect time; sunset.

-Well done. You are pretty good at this, aren't you?

-Uh, thanks. Did I really do that good? I thought I screwed it up a lot, but that could just be me.

-It's actually quite impressive how you turned into an alicorn.

-What? I'm an alicorn again? Hm, that's weird.

-Enough with the conversation, there is one more thing to do. Wait here, while I call Luna.

-Uh, does it have to do with...

-Test first, questions later.

-Okay, I guess.

~~~

Pastel

Princess Celestia came back with Luna, and I noticed the sun was already setting down. So, I am going to lower the sun? Raise the moon? Luna pulled off the 'Twilight love story stare' at me which is starting to get less annoying now that a lot of ponies are giving it to me. They were once again having a conversation, but I could tell that they were not arguing, but discussing. I can't possibly take this sort of responsibility, I've had a lot of experiences, and they are not pretty in my opinion. I can't go a whole year, without losing some sort of electronic or item of valuable-ness for awhile. Then I either find it in an obvious place, or eventually forget about it. I can't go on a year without getting some sort if emotional and/or educational break-out. I easily get distracted, and I can easily get pissed off. So why me? They walked up to me, and the expression they gave me... I guessed it right. I was both raising the moon and lowering the sun. Conflicting emotions here. I could swear I heard hundreds of angels and devils on both my shoulders mixed up and disguised. But one was different; it was worth a try. I sighed in doubt of what would happen, and I know karma's going to kick me in the butt, like hard. I'm expecting anything to happen, really. I can't screw up anything here. Oh hey look! Karma is going to fuck me up with my completely wrong statement of how I shouldn't screw up! Eyup. Something is big is going to happen, I know it. I walked towards the large balcony, which faced the sun. Taking a deep breath, I did it. Lowering the sun and raising the moon became a blur in my head. My focus was going all over the place. Then I saw Discord. He smiled at me, and then I realized...

"Stop it right now!" The two sisters exclaimed in unison. "What?" I regained focus on what was happening. The sun was moving on its own, as well as the moon. Well, that fixes having to use magic for this The moon had a using yang symbol on it as well. Princess Celestia's room was in chaos. The princesses manes stopped flowing as well. They seemed no longer regal, as they turned into normal sized ponies, still keeping their wings and horns. Their expressions turned from surprise to fear. "Can you please tell me what going on?" Wait, my voice sound different. "What the fuck? Hey, who's changing my accent?" Oh, wait, that actually does happen to me in real life. It's quite embarrassing when in happens in public. "Seriously, what is going on?" Then an image Discord once again flashed in my mind. I lost control of myself, and I saw what I was doing. Discord was basically using me as a puppet of his. Soon, chocolate rain, double rainbows and dancing buffaloes were all I could see.

~Chocolate rain. Some are dry, some others feel the pain.. Heh

-Discord, is that you?

~Well, of course it is. Who else would it be? I showed you lovely pictures of my face.

-Uhh, yeah... HOW EXACTLY DID YOU GET FREE OF YOUR STONE PRISON?

~Simple. Every time a human comes to this world, one of the magic locks break. You were the sixth to come. Thank you very much. I must go, my chaos needs me.

-Wait, I still have questions!

What a buzz kill. Why did he... how... WAT. I regained control of my body. The not-really-princesses looked really pissed off. If they had their power back, I'd be radioactively burnt toast. Luna still had her ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE and wow it's still intimidating when she looks like a filly. At this point, I was having an emotional break-down. I'm getting myself into trouble now. "DISCORD, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Her voice echoed throughout the castle. I had to stand up for myself if I don't want to be blamed on. "I'm not Discord! He escaped because... Humans!" Her voice became louder.

-YOU, ARE YOU ALLIES WITH HIM?

-I'm not! Trust me!

-Ah well. It seems that you are hiding something.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I am merely a teenager, and I'm getting blamed for eternal chaos in an entirely different dimension and universe. Oh and I have been given this power and responsibly? Really? I'd sooner make a mess and regret everything, or take it for granted, then the world becomes unstable of the karma; *poof!*, I just destroyed everything. I cannot go a day without giving to a simple temptation; like playing my Ipad on the toilet for too long and all that shit. Oh and have I mentioned that I am only 15?

~~~

Omniscient limited

"You say I'm evil? Have I even said anything about it?" A crack of thunder and lightning struck outside."Then Discord-like problems come along and you blame me, look at that stained glass!" The windows shattered violently. "Almost everyone wants me to be the 'perfect' person, and I can't even drive, or even...!" The mad alicorn teleported herself right beside the little alicorns, whispering in their ears. "And now this..." A magic lock was put on them both, making them helpless. To make things worse, they were immobilized, only words from their mouths could make it through the spells Pastel put on them. She ran off, changing back to appearing as a regular unicorn. Princess Celestia knew it, she knew something would happen, and this was what she was preparing for. Now, they know they don't stand a chance against her. One question floated around in her mind though; why did Sky spare them?.

~~~

Canterlot Castle - Omniscient limited

"Pastel! What's going on? I've barely gotten to know you, heck, you haven't met half of my friends!" Pastel turned to face Twilight and her friends. "It is hard to explain, but I assure you that you won't die in the process." The other ponies could only imagine what horrible things she might do to them; slavery, take over Equestria, anything could happen. Rainbow Dashes big ego got the best of her in the situation. "You'll never dare hurt the princesses! Come on and lets fight!" The power mad alicorn cast a spell. No pony knew what exactly it did, but they could see a dark aura surround her dagger-like horn.

-Rainbow, do you know where the elements of harmony are?

-I'm never telling you!

-If you want to fight you might as well get the elements, shame that it's all the back at Ponyville.

-Well, how did you know? Are you like, sort of a friend with Discord?

-First of all, Discord has no friends at this point in time. I know, because I am from a different dimension.

-Come on, tell the truth, or I'll beat the fucking flying feathers out of you!

-You would never believe me. When I say such things, you ponies either get pissed off or feel useless. I wouldn't want to hurt you ponies right now.

-You should say that I'm loyal at least. By the way, didn't you have friends?

-Seems that your putting down your arrogance. Anywhale, I do have friends. I bet Twilight here found out friendship after school, but I had friends for the last 6 years of my education at school. But sometimes, I question this. What are true friends? Am I treating them correctly? I only want the best to happen.

-Then why capture us at all? You do have friends.

-To forge ties between.. Haha, actually, I want to play a game with you. It's worth a try with you ponies here already. I need to show you what we are going to play. I have a special game in mind for me and one of the princesses.

-It better not involve death!

-Now that I think about it, it does involve death. Don't you little ponies worry, you'll come back to life, it's a video game miracle called 'respawning' and 'restarting' in which you cannot do in real life.

The ponies were scared the moment she mentioned this very fact. They had no idea what was in store for them.


End file.
